Field
The present invention relates generally to authentication of a remote station.
Background
A remote station may host user services provided by a wireless network operator. In GSM, UMTS, LTE and cdma2000 systems, the user services may be enabled using a smart card. An example of a smart card may be a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC). The UICC may be removable, allowing it to be moved to another station or device. The wireless network operator may desire to authenticate the hosting remote station, without undue expense.
There is therefore a need for an effective technique for authenticating a remote station.